


A day for us

by Cosmic_choclet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sheith Positivity Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_choclet/pseuds/Cosmic_choclet
Summary: Keith has never been to the sea and Shiro gives him a surprise.





	A day for us

The team was preparing to land in a planet for supplies. According to the information gathered by Coran, the planet was empty of galra so they shouldn’t run into problems there. Allura took a list of things they needed and gave it to Hunk and Lance, making sure to reiterate her orders of not getting in trouble. She then took another list, informed Pidge that they were going together and saw the others off. 

“Wait!” Keith stopped her before she could even take a step “What about the rest of us? What should we do?”

Shiro put a hand on his shoulders, calling for his attention “Actually, we have other things to do.”

“Oh. Are we to guard he ship?“ Keith asked in confusion.

“Nope.” He over enunciated that p. ”I have some place I want to take you. Come on, we’ll take a pod.” Shiro started walking towards the door. When he realized that Keith wasn’t following him, he turned to him with a reassuring smile. “It’s not a bad thing. You’ll like it, I’m sure.”

He was really confident of that. Keith could feel it in the way Shiro surrounded his shoulders with his arm, giving him a tiny squeeze in the shoulder that pulled him lightly against his body, and in the almost weightless bounce to Shiro’s steps, which gave away his excitement.

“I wasn’t thinking it’s going to be bad, I’m just curious.” Keith felt the need to clarify, always wanting to make sure that Shiro knew he trusted him.

Shiro didn’t give him more information about his plan until they arrived to the pods bay. He gave Keith a hand to help him into the pod, which Keith though unnecessary, but took it anyway. He made sure Keith got his safety belt on and started the engine.

“You told me once that you’ve never been to the sea.” Shiro finally said once they were flying out of the castleship “That’s still the case, right?”

Keith didn’t answered, just gasped softly and turned to look at Shiro in complete surprise. Keith’s eyes were completely round and his jaw was hanging open comically, and Shiro couldn’t help but start laughing at Keith’s cute stunned face. Shiro asked him one more time and Keith finally reacted, nodding, but not breaking his surprised expression.

“Well, as you can see this planet has oceans,” Shiro signalled to the windows, were they could clearly see the planet’s coasts nearing, driving Keith’s attention from himself to the view, which he stared at in awe “so i asked Allura if it was okay for me to take you to the beach for a break.”

“And she agreed?” Keith raised an eyebrow at him and Shiro laughed at his disbelief.

“Not easily,” Shiro admitted “but Hunk and Pidge helped me convinced her that they didn’t really need us to go to the market.”

Keith smiled softly at that, feeling his eyes water slightly. He hadn’t have many friends growing up and had always longed that kind of connection, to have people do simple nice things for him unprompted, just for the sake of making him -and Shiro as well- happy. He started thinking on ways he could show his friends how grateful he actually was of having them, aware of his usual lack of openness about this topic, and he didn’t notice that Shiro had parked the pod until he announced it.

They stepped onto the soft black sand and Shiro suggested that they took their shoes off and roll their pants up. 

Shiro noticed there were many differences between this beach and those from earth -the gravity was different, making their steps lighter but slower and the little grains of sand jump and fall in a very delicate manner with every one of their steps. The sand felt like it should and the smell of salt was just the same, but the light greenish of the planet’s sky gave the water a teal reflection that made it look like they were stepping in mouthwash. However, Shiro guessed none of those differences mattered when he saw the open look of awe in Keith’s face. After all, it’s just the vastness of the ocean what gives it all its power to amaze us.

Keith looked at Shiro with the biggest happiest smile he’d seen in a long time, eyes shining in barely contained emotion and whispered “Thank you” in a shaky breath.

Shiro felt like he was seeing the ocean for the first time by looking at Keith. Keith looked so beautiful with the breeze shaking his hair and his dark eyes, focused on his own, reflecting the moving lights of the tide. His beauty, like that of the ocean, was infinite and ever-reaching 

and so was his potential. No matter how high his expectations on Keith were, he always went beyond. And drove him to be better.

Shiro took Keith’s hand, giving its back a little kiss and pulled Keith towards the sea so it covered their calves, never taking his eyes of Keith’s smile and matching it with one of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really liked this story when I finished it, but I've decided to post it anyway because who knows why.  
> Find me on tumblr at [cosmic-choclet](http://www.cosmic-choclet.tumblr.com)


End file.
